el poder del amor
by satorichiva
Summary: despues de que todo ha estado bien por un tiempo ahora un nuevo enemigo aparece ¿sera suficiente el amor para derrotarlo?
1. Chapter 1

EL PODER DEL AMOR

CAPITULO 1¿UN NUEVO ENEMIGO?

"¿En dónde estoy? Ya he visto este lugar antes, estoy en un edificio cerca de la torre de Tokio, Kero esta a mi lado derecho pero siento la presencia de alguien más a mi lado cuando volteo descubro que es mi amado Shaoran, nos miramos y nos tomamos de las manos. En otro edificio cercano esta Eriol que solo nos sonríe mientras nos mira. De repente Eriol deja de sonreír, las facciones de Kero y Shaoran también se tornan graves; ellos se ponen frente a mí para protegerme Yue llega volando y se les une, ellos ven algo en la torre de Tokio cuando volteo empiezo a ver una sombra comienza a tomar la forma de una mujer no le puedo ver la cara pero empiezo a escuchar su voz: Maestra de cartas... maestra de cartas... prepárate..."

Kero - ¡Sakuraaaaaaa¡Despierta vas a llegar tarde!

Sakura - Ya voy Kero - Aunque ella recuerda claramente su sueño decide no contarle nada de su sueño a Kero ya que sabía que él la iba a entretener y ya iba retrasada así que se vistió rápido y bajo a desayunar.

Sakura - Buenos días papá, buenos días hermano.

Fujitaka - Buenos días linda Sakura date prisa.

Sakura - Sí ya voy.

Touya - Buenos días monstruo ¿otra vez te quedaste dormida?

Sakura - Hermano ya te he dicho que no me digas así. Ya termine¡gracias por la comida!

Se pudo sus patines rápidamente y salió disparada a la escuela.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Sakura cambio las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura, ahora ella tiene 17 años y va en segundo de preparatoria, se ha dejado crecer el cabello que le llega mas o menos a la mitad de la espalda Tomoyo sigue siendo su mejor amiga y van en la misma escuela Shaoran regreso de Hong Kong hace 3 años después de convencer a su madre de que podría hacerse cargo del consejo desde Japón y por supuesto es el novio de Sakura desde hace 2 años y medio (ya saben que como era muy tímido necesito medio año para poder declarársele a Sakura). Eriol regreso hace 2 años de Inglaterra y el se le declaro a Tomoyo hace un año así que ellos dos son novios, Chijaru y Takashi también son novios, Naoko y Rika no tienen novios oficiales pero son muy populares entre los chicos; todos ellos van en la misma escuela preparatoria. Meiling esta en Hong Kong y aunque no los visita muy seguido siempre esta en contacto por medio de mails; Yukito y Touya ya han terminado sus estudios y entre los dos han puesto un restaurante que es muy popular y Nakuru se les unió después de regresar de Inglaterra, Kero y Spi pasan casi todo el día compitiendo entre sí en los videojuegos a veces en casa de Sakura y a veces en casa de Eriol.

Ya en la escuela (con Sakura llegando corriendo para no llegar tarde).

Sakura - Buenos días Tomoyo.

Tomoyo - Buenos días Sakura.

Eriol - Buenos días Sakura, buenos días mi linda Tomoyo - dijo dándole un tierno beso.

Ambas - Buenos días Eriol.

Chijaru - ¿Ya se enteraron? Dentro de una semana vamos a tener a una nueva compañera.

Eriol - ¿En serio? Pero sí ya esta algo avanzado el curso?

Takashi - ¡Chijaru ven por favor!

Chijaru - Si ya voy, lo sé Eriol pero a ella la acaban de transferir bueno nos vemos luego.

Tomoyo - Nos vemos en el descanso - y notando que Sakura estaba muy callada - ¿te sientes bien Sakura?

Sakura - ¿ehhh¡Ah sí! Claro Tomoyo solo que se me hace raro que Shaoran no haya llegado. En eso llega corriendo Shaoran saludando a todos (en especial a Sakura claro).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hombre - No tenemos que hacer esto es solo una niña.

Mujer - Una niña con un poder sorprendente y no puedo permitir eso.

Hombre - No vas a lastimarla ¿verdad? Solo vas a quitarle sus poderes.

Mujer - Claro que no - dijo maliciosamente - solo deseo sus poderes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de pasar todo el día con Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol Sakura se había olvidado de comentarle su sueño pero penso que era un sueño más y no significaba nada y pensando en eso se quedo dormida.

"Otra vez estoy en un edificio frente a la torre de Tokio; Rubymoon y Spinelsun se habían unido a Eriol para protegerme, las cartas también trataban de protegerme formando un remolino alrededor de nosotros. Al ver a la mujer veo también la silueta de un hombre solo puedo verle los ojos pero reflejan una profunda tristeza. Ella se iba acercando y esta a punto de atacarnos..."

Kero - ¡Sakuraaaaaaa¡Despierta! Otra vez vas a llegar tarde.

Sakura - Sí Kero ya voy - dijo de mala gana y aún preocupada por su sueño pero se dijo a sí misma que no diría nada hasta después de la escuela. Así que se vistió y bajo a desayunar.

Touya - Vaya hasta que te despertaste monstruo, si no te apresuras llegaras tarde.

Sakura - Ya lo sé ¿en donde esta mi papá?

Touya - Se fue temprano.

Sakura - Ya veo, gracias por la comida ya me voy - dijo desganada.

Touya - Apresúrate (pensando) que le pasará al monstruo no se oía muy bien.

Cuando Sakura llego tarde tuvo que pasar una hora fuera del salón cargando un balde de agua y cuando por fin pudo entrar estuvo muy distraída y aunque Shaoran y Tomoyo le preguntaron que era lo que tenía ella no les quiso decir nada.

Sakura - Shaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol ¿sería posible que me vinieran conmigo a mi casa esta tarde? Tengo que hablar con ustedes.

Tomoyo - ¿Pasa algo Sakura?

Sakura - Es que... he tenido esos sueños de nuevo y están empezando a preocuparme.

Eriol - Claro Sakura vamos contigo.

Shaoran - Así que eso era lo que te pasaba.

Sakura - Sí, perdón por no habértelo dicho pero es que quiero que todos lo escuchen incluidos Yukito, Kero, Spi y Nakuru. ¿Por cierto Eriol podrías llamar a Nakuru? Spi esta en mi casa con Kero y a Yukito ya lo llame.

Ya en casa de Sakura con todos reunidos (con todos transformados).

Kero - ¡Queeeeeeee¡Porque no me habías dicho nada!

Sakura - Es que... pense que no era importante pero ayer lo volvía tener y me asusto.

Shaoran - No te preocupes Sakura no voy a permitir que te pase algo.

Todos - Nosotros tampoco.

Nakuru - ¿y cómo era tu sueño?

Sakura - Bueno todos estabamos en un edificio cercano a la torre de Tokio y un hombre y una mujer estaban en la torre, no les podía ver la cara solo los ojos... y ahora que lo pienso es extraño mientras que los ojos de la mujer reflejaban un gran odio los ojos del hombre solo reflejaban una gran tristeza. El hombre solo se quedaba parado detrás de la mujer pero ella me amenazaba y se acercaba para atacarnos.

Yue - ¿Y después?

Sakura - No lo sé solo he llegado a esa parte.

Eriol - Bueno por el momento no nos han atacado así que lo único que podemos hacer es ser cuidadosos y estar atentos a los sueños de Sakura.

Todos - Sí.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mujer - Muy pronto maestra de cartas, muy pronto... vas a conocerme y encontraras tu fin.

Hombre en otro lugar, susurrando - Espero que mis sospechas no sean ciertas pero y ¿si no los son...?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una semana después no había pasado nada extraño pero todos se sentían intranquilos porque sentían que algo malo estaba ocurriendo pero no sabían que era. Ya en la escuela un lunes por la mañana.

Sakura - Buenos días Tomoyo - dijo sin ánimo.

Tomoyo - Buenos días Sakura - dijo preocupada - ¿todavía te sigue asustando tu sueño?

Sakura - Ya no, pero me tiene muy preocupada.

Tomoyo - Te entiendo desde ese día he tenido un presentimiento muy extraño, de que algo va a ocurrir.- En eso llegan Shaoran y Eriol.

Shaoran - Buenos días Tomoyo, buenos días mi linda Sakura.

Eriol - Buenos días Sakura, buenos días mi hermosa Tomoyo.

Ambas (muy sonrojadas) - Buenos días.

Eriol - ¿Ha cambiado en algo tu sueño Sakura?

Sakura - No sigue igual.

Profesor (que va entrando) - Por favor siéntense todos... muy bien hoy tendremos una nueva alumna, denle la bienvenida por favor.

Alumna - Hola a todos mi nombre es Satori Chiva.

Profesor - Muy bien señorita Chiva siéntese mmmm...déjeme ver... siéntese adelante de la señorita Kinomoto.

Satori - Sí profesor.

Esto una descripción de Satori Chiva ahí les va:

Nombre: Satori Chiva

Cumpleaños: 6 de octubre

Edad: 17 años

Comida favorita: onomiyakis

Comida que no le gusta: tofu

Le gusta: los deportes bruscos

No le gusta: que la consideren débil

Color favorito: negro

Flor favorita: no le gustan las flores

Punto débil: subestima a los demás

Punto fuerte: es muy persistente

Pasatiempo: secreto

Satori es de mediana estatura, es delgada y tiene el cabello castaño que le llega hasta los hombros y tiene unos ojos color azul. Al parecer Satori es hija única vive con sus papás pero como ellos trabajan mucho ella casi siempre esta sola. Satori desde el momento en que vio a Shaoran quedo prendada de él y aunque se entero de que él y Sakura son novios no piensa detenerse hasta que Shaoran se fije en ella.

Cuando Satori se dirigía a su lugar se le quedo viendo de una forma muy extraña a Sakura que provocó que ella sintiera un escalofrío. El día paso normalmente hasta el descanso en el cual todos aprovecharon para presentarse.

Takashi - Hola mi nombre es Takashi y ella es mi novia Chijaru.

Chijaru - Mucho gusto.

Rika - Mi nombre es Rika mucho gusto.

Naoko - Y el mío es Naoko mucho gusto.

Tomoyo - Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji mucho gusto.

Eriol - Yo me llamo Eriol Hiraguizawa mucho gusto.

Sakura - Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto mucho gusto.

Satori - El gusto es mío, es un placer conocerlos a todos.- Y viendo fijamente a Shaoran con una mirada pícara - y tú ¿cómo te llamas?

Shaoran - Mi nombre es Shaoran Li mucho gusto.

Sakura (interceptando esa mirada) - Shaoran y yo somos novios.

Satori - Ah sí que bueno - reflexionando sus palabras - ¿dijiste que son novios?

Sakura (algo molesta) - Sí ¿por qué?

Satori - No por nada, es que me parece que hacen bonita pareja - dijo en tono sarcástico.

En eso suena la campana que avisa que es hora de volver a clases.

Sakura - Es hora de irnos.

Tomoyo - Sí ya vamos Sakura.

Todos empezaron a caminar pero Satori se detuvo un momento.

Satori - Te prometo Sahaoran que muy pronto serás mío.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hombre - ¿Por qué la involucraste? Dime ¿por qué?

Mujer - Karon es muy fuerte y será de gran ayuda además debe aprender a pelear.

Hombre - Ella ya sabe pelear nosotros le enseñamos.

Mujer - Pero debe aprender a pelear con alguien que no sea su familia para perfeccionar su técnica.

Hombre - ¿Y por qué quieres hacer eso?

Mujer - Porque no permitiré que le pase lo mismo que le pasó a Noa...¿tú sí?

Hombre - Claro que no, pero aún puedes detenerte no es demasiado tarde.

Mujer - ¡No! No me detendré hasta que los poderes de la maestra de cartas sean míos.

Karon - Y su novio sea mío.

Mujer y hombre - ¿Qué dijiste?

Karon - Dije que su novio sea mío, es muy apuesto y no puedo permitir que una perdedora como ella se quede con un novio tan guapo como él.

Mujer - Si así lo deseas él será tuyo.

Karon - Perfecto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Los datos personales de Karon)

Nombre: Karon

Cumpleaños: 21 de mayo

Edad: secreta, pero aparenta tener 17 años

Comida favorita: Onomiyakis

Comida no favorita: Tofu

Le gusta: los deportes bruscos

Color favorito: negro

Flor favorita: no le gustan las flores

Punto débil: subestima a los demás

Punto fuerte: es muy persistente

Pasatiempo: usar su magia para divertirse

Karon es de mediana estatura, delgada, tiene el cabello negro que siempre esta sujetado en una trenza, tiene unos ojos color azul. Ella viste unas botas negras hasta las rodillas, un pantalón negro ajustado y una blusa sin mangas azul marino.

Ella era muy feliz con sus padres en otra dimensión pero después de la muerte de su hermano su vida cambio radicalmente. Cuando su madre anuncio que vendrían a la dimensión de Sakura para robarle sus poderes, ella decidió apoyarla y cambio drásticamente su forma de ser.

"Otra vez estoy en un edificio cercano a la torre de Tokio Shaoran, Eriol, Spinelsun, Rubymoon, Kerberus y Yue forman una barrera frente a mí par protegerme. En la torre están las dos siluetas: la de un hombre y una mujer; la mujer me mira con un gran despreció y el hombre con una gran tristeza, cuando parece que la mujer nos va a atacar solo se hace un lado como cediendo el paso a alguien. De pronto aparece una tercera silueta ella si puedo verla es una chica de mas o menos mi edad me mira con un gran desprecio y solo me dice: - Maestra de cartas prepárate porque muy pronto me quedaré con lo que más amas."

Sakura - ¡Noooooooo!

Kero (saliendo de su cajón) - Sakura ¿pero que pasa¿Qué te sucede? - Acercándose y abrazándola.

Sakura - ¡Ay Kero! Fue horrible esa chica me dijo que me iba a quitar lo que más amaba y su mirada era tan espantosa.

Kero - Ya tranquilízate Sakura, no te preocupes ya pasó. Ahora lo que debes hacer es tratar de dormir.

Sakura - Sí pero... ¿qué tal si te ataca a mi papá o mi hermano o alguno de ustedes?

Kero - No te preocupes no va a atacar ni a tu papá ni a tu hermano porque no creo que ellos le interesen.

Sakura - ¿y en cuánto ustedes?

Kero - Por nosotros no te apures.

Sakura - ¿y si ataca a Shaoran? Después de todo es el una de las personas que más amo.

Kero - Ya te dije que no te preocupes estoy seguro que si lo atacan el mocoso se sabrá defender o qué ¿no es jefe del consejo de magia de oriente?

Sakura - Sí tienes razón Kero, hasta mañana.

Kero - Buenas noches Sakura ya mañana hablaremos de tu sueño.

Sakura - Sí buenas noches.

Al día siguiente en la escuela.

Shaoran - ¿Entonces apareció una nueva enemiga?

Sakura - Sí y aunque aparenta ser de nuestra edad me dio mucho miedo.

Eriol - ¿Y por qué?

Sakura - Por la mirada que tenía era peor que la de la mujer y las cosas que me dijo.

Tomoyo - ¿Qué te dijo?

Sakura - Que me iba a quitar lo que más amaba y eso me preocupo mucho porque ¿qué tal si ataca a mi papá o a mi hermano? Ellos no tienen poderes para defenderse. O a ti Tomoyo tú tampoco tienes poderes - mirando a Shaoran y a Eriol - y aunque ustedes si los tienen eso no me quita la preocupación de que los ataquen y los lastimen.

Shaoran - No te preocupes Sakura nosotros así como Yue, el muñeco, Nakuru y Spi nos podremos defender.

Eriol - Y en cuanto a tu papá y a tu hermano después de clases le haré un conjuro para protegerlos.

Tomoyo - ¿y así nada podrá dañarlos? Si es así podrías hacer un conjuro para cada uno de nosotros y para ti mismo.

Eriol - No puedo hacer eso ese conjuro solo soportará unos cuantos ataques que no sean muy fuertes.

Sakura - Entonces no servirá de nada.

Eriol - No es así verás no soportará muchos ataques pero nos dará el tiempo necesario para sentir la presencia del enemigo y poder ir a ayudarlos.

Shaoran - Ya veo será como una especie de distracción.

Eriol - Así es.

Sakura - Oye Shaoran...

Profesor - Buenos días, siéntense todos en sus lugares por favor.

Shaoran - Me lo dirás después.

Sakura - Si no te preocupes.

Ya en la salida.

Tomoyo - ¿Qué les parece si para desaparecer un poco la tensión vamos a ver una película y a tomar un helado?

Eriol - Claro es una gran idea- y dándole un beso - que novia tan inteligente tengo.

Sakura - Suena muy bien ¿verdad que si puedes Shaoran?

Justo en el momento que iba contestar.

Satori - ¡Shaoran¿Me acompañarías a tomar un helado y a ver una película? - Dijo tomándolo del brazo - Es que como no conozco la ciudad me podría perder y me harías muy feliz si tú vas y evitas que me pierda y me cuidas...

Sakura (muy enojada) - Pues él no te puede acompañar porque ¡me va a acompañar a mí!.

Satori - No es cierto me va a acompañar a mí.

Sakura - A mí.

Satori - A mí

Sakura - A mí.

Satori - A mí

Shaoran - Ya basta - soltándose del brazo de Satori - Satori me encantaría acompañarte pero yo ya tenía una cita con Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol pero si gustas puedes acompañarnos.

Satori - No gracias - y se fue muy molesta.

Shaoran - Sakura me puedes decir ¿por qué te comportaste de esa manera?

Sakura - Este... porque me molesta que ella te tome del brazo así como así sabiendo que tú y yo somos novios.

Shaoran (con una mirada muy comprensiva) - Ay Sakura no tienes porque estar celosa sabes que yo te amo y ella no va a poder cambiar lo que siento así que te voy a pedir que la próxima vez te controles y no caigas en su juego.

Sakura (algo apenada y sonrojada por lo que Shaoran le dijo) - Si Shaoran te prometo que no volveré a caer.

Tomoyo - Ahora que ya esta solucionado vamonos al cine.

Todos - Sí.

Pero a partir del día siguiente Shaoran ya no pudo estar en paz ya que Satori siempre estaba con él, le llevaba comida para los almuerzos, siempre lo invitaba a todos lados (y como se imaginarán Sakura estaba hecha una fiera) y Shaoran ya no sabía que decirle a Sakura para que no se enojará y a Satori para que lo dejará en paz.

Satori - ¿Qué te pasa Sakura¿No puedes soportar ver que alguien es mejor novia para Shaoran que tú?

Sakura - Arrgggg ya verás - (pensando) no debo dejar que me haga enojar debo pensar en lo que me dijo Shaoran - no voy a caer en tu juego yo soy la novia de Shaoran y no tú y hagas lo que hagas no vas a poder cambiar eso.

Satori - Ya veremos muy pronto Shaoran se dará cuenta que yo soy mejor novia que tú. - Y se fue como si nada dejando a Sakura muy enojada.

Shaoran - No te preocupes Sakura eso nunca va a pasar.

Sakura - Shaoran...

Shaoran - Además estoy muy orgulloso de ti porque te supiste controlar frente a Satori.

Sakura - Gracias Shaoran pero no puedo seguir soportando esto.

Shaoran - Lo sé te prometo que haré que Satori deje de hacer eso.

Sakura - Muy bien Shaoran confió en ti para que convenzas a Satori que te deje en paz.

Shaoran - Sí tú déjalo en mis manos.

Más tarde Shaoran cito a Satori en el patio trasero de la escuela.

Shaoran - Satori tengo que hablar contigo.

Satori - Si Shaoran dime.

Shaoran - Ya te lo había dicho Sakura es mi novia y yo la amo y nada de lo que hagas ni nada de lo que digas va a cambiarlo.

Satori - Pero Shaoran...

Shaoran - Pero nada he estado tratando de ser amable contigo pero como no entiendes te lo diré quiero que me dejes en paz ¿queda entendido?

Satori - Si Shaoran como digas.

Shaoran - Muy bien - y al ver que esta a punto de llorar - no me malentiendas Satori eres una chica muy bonita y agradezco todos los detalles que tuviste hacia mí pero yo amo Sakura. No te preocupes muy pronto encontraras a un chico que podrá apreciar todo lo que haces.

hola!

mi nombre es Monse pero me pueden decir Satori este fue mi primer fic y hasta ahora lo estoy publicando (mas bien hasta ahora aprendi como hacerlo) hace mucho tiempo que lo termine pero de todas maneras quiero publicarlo de nuevo

espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios, por cierto muchas gracias a Natalia que sin ella no habria podido hacerlo

bye!


	2. advertencias

EL PODER DEL AMOR

CAPITULO 2:ADVERTENCIAS

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mujer - Se acerca el momento en que nos enfrentemos con la maestra de cartas y sus amigos.

Hombre - Aún no es tarde, por favor desiste de tus planes.

Mujer - No y no sigas insistiendo si no te gusta puedes irte de mi lado - dijo mirándolo desafiante.

Hombre (suspirando) - No claro que no podría alejarme de tu lado solo que...

Mujer - ¿Qué?

Hombre - Que si tú dejas a un lado de tu plan podríamos volver a casa y darle a Karon otra vez una familia (susurrando) como antes.

Mujer (acercándose a él) - Ya verás que todo será como antes cuando le haya quitado sus poderes a la maestra de cartas.

Hombre - De acuerdo, sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo.

Mujer - Eso lo sé, eso lo sé - sonriendo maliciosamente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de que Shaoran hablara con Sakura las dos parejas (S y S y E y T) iban caminando por el parque pingüino tranquilamente. Pero de pronto sintieron una presencia maligna muy cerca de ellos.

Eriol - Esa presencia es maligna.

Shaoran - Esta muy cerca de aquí.

Sakura - Vamos a investigar.

Tomoyo - Que lástima que no traje mi cámara.

Todos - --------------------------

Eriol - Será mejor que nos preparemos - y saco su llave, igual que Sakura y Shaoran su espada.

Mujer (susurrando) - Te arrepentirás por lo que hiciste.

Mujer - ¡Hielo mortal!

Tomoyo - ¡Cuidado!

Shaoran - ¡Sakuraaaaaa!

Sakura - ¡Aaaaaaaaaa!

Eriol - Barrera protectora - y bloqueo el ataque.

Shaoran - ¿Estas bien Sakura?

Sakura - Sí, gracias Eriol.

Shaoran - ¿Dónde estas? ¡Muéstrate!

Mujer - Aún no, muy pronto, prepárense.

Eriol - Ha desaparecido.

Sakura - Será mejor irnos.

Todos se fueron a sus casas muy preocupados por lo que acababa de suceder pero acordaron que lo hablarían después; por otro lado aunque Shaoran había hablado con Satori ella no entendía así que a sus espaldas seguía con sus intentos de quitar a Sakura de su camino, poniéndole el pie cada vez que puede, dejándola hablando sola, burlándose de ella, etc. En fin haciéndole la vida imposible. Hasta que Sakura harta de todo y sin querer quejarse con Shaoran decidió hablar con Satori de su comportamiento.

Sakura - Oye Satori ¿puedo hablar contigo? ¿Satori? ¡Satori!

Satori - ¿Me hablabas Sakura? Perdón, es que no te escuche - dijo inocentemente (sí claro, como no).

Sakura - Sí, ¿me puedes decir que te hice para que te portaras así conmigo? Yo no recuerdo haberte hecho algo para que me guardaras ese rencor.

Satori - ¿Quieres la verdad Sakura? - Hablando infantilmente - Pues te lo diré: si me has hecho algo (cambiando su tono de voz) y eso ha sido: ¡Que Shaoran se haya fijado en ti y tú seas su novia!

Sakura - ¿es por eso que me molestas? ¿Por qué te gusta Shaoran?

Satori - Sí, así es, y de una vez te digo que no descansare hasta que Shaoran se fije en mí.

Sakura - Ya veo - algo triste - pero no dejare que me quites a Shaoran - diciendo esto se fue.

Satori - No sabes lo que te espera.

Como Shaoran no le hacía caso a Satori ella decidió que era hora "de poner más empeño" así que consiguió los números de celular de Sakura y Shaoran y les dejo mensajes a ambos de verse... pero en dos lugares diferentes; a Sakura la cito en un templo a las orillas de la ciudad y a Shaoran en un almacén abandonado y desafortunadamente cada uno llego puntual a la cita...

Sakura - ¿Shaoran? Shaoraaaaan ¿dónde estas? Por favor no juegues sabes que no me gustan estos juegos ¡Shaoran!

Al ir adentrándose en el templo Sakura descubrió un pequeño sobre con su nombre escrito.

Sakura - ¿y esto? Me pregunto por qué Shaoran lo dejo aquí.

Pero al abrirlo y leer lo que decía empezó a llorar (la nota decía: "Sakura con esta nota quiero decirte que terminamos, ya no te amo y ya no quiero estar cerca de ti Atentamente Shaoran".

Sakura (llorando) - No es cierto, esto no puede ser ¡es imposible! - Y salió corriendo del templo.

Mientras Shaoran estaba en el almacén buscando a Sakura y al ir adentrándose encontró una mesa con una cena a la luz de las velas solo para dos.

Shaoran - ¿Sakura? ¿Dónde estás?

Satori - Ella no esta aquí - dijo en un tono muy sensual desde las sombras - pero yo sí.

Shaoran - ¿Satori? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde esta sakura?

Satori - no lo sé, pero no esta aquí - mostrándose con un vestido chino largo con aberturas a los lados hasta medio muslo muy pegado que resaltaba su figura.

Satori - Sabes Shaoran desde que te vi me gustaste mucho.

Shaoran - Pero tú a mí no, yo amo a Sakura.

Satori - Olvídate de Sakura ella no puede darte lo que yo - dijo pasando sus manos por su cuerpo.

Shaoran (algo sonrojado pero con el tono más frío que pudo) - Tú fuiste la que me cito aquí ¿verdad?

Satori - Sí.

Shaoran - Pues déjame decirte que tú a mí no me interesas en lo más mínimo y aunque ya te lo había dicho no pareces entender que no cambiaré a Sakura por ti así que adiós - y dándose media vuelta empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

Satori - No Shaoran no te vayas ¡Shaoran!

Shaoran - ¡Adiós!

Satori - Volverás a mí porque Sakura ya no te va a querer ver.

Shaoran (pensando) - ¿qué ya no me va a querer? Tengo que hablar con ella.

Mientras en la casa de Sakura, ella estaba llorando desconsolada, abrazando a Kero.

Kero - Ya sakura dime que paso.

Sakura - Ay Kero, es que cuando fui a mi cita con Shaoran...

Kero - ¡No me digas que ese mocoso te hizo algo!

Sakura - Pues... es que encontré una nota que iba dirigida a mí de parte de Shaoran en la que me decía que ya no me amaba y que no me quería cerca de él.

Kero - ¡Queeeeeeee! ¡Me las vas a pagar! - Encendiendo su aura roja.

Sakura - ¡No Kero! No quiero que le hagas daño si él no quiere estar conmigo no puedo hacer nada - dijo muy triste.

Kero - ¡Pero te hizo llorar! - Pero reflexionando más las palabras de su ama - ¿pero entonces no viste al mocoso?

Sakura - No.

Kero - Aunque no me guste es posible que el mocoso no haya escrito esa carta.

Sakura - Pero... él me dejo el mensaje en mi celular de vernos.

Kero - Pero si no oíste su voz y no lo viste tal vez no fue él.

Sakura (secando sus lágrimas) - Es muy posible Kero - abrazándolo - gracias Kero.

Fujitaka (desde la parte de abajo) - ¡Sakura! ¡Te buscan!

Sakura - ¡Ya voy! - Y al salir de su cuarto y bajar las escaleras ve a Shaoran.

Shaoran - Sakura ¿estas bien?

Sakura (algo extrañada) - Sí.

Shaoran (abrazándola) - Estaba muy preocupado por ti, tenía miedo de que Satori te hubiera hecho algo.

Sakura - ¿Satori?

Shaoran - Sí, me engaño haciéndome creer que eras tú quien me citaba.

Sakura - ¿Entonces no fuiste tú quien me cito y me escribió esa nota?

Shaoran - No ¿qué nota?

Sakura - A mi celular llego un mensaje de que me querías ver y cuando llego al lugar en el que me citaste encontré una nota en la que me decías que ya no me amabas y ya no me querías ver.

Shaoran - Yo no te mande ese mensaje y por supuesto que no escribí esa nota.

Sakura - Parece que a los dos nos engañaron.

Shaoran - Sí eso parece, pero no quiero que te quede la menor duda de que te amo.

Sakura - Shaoran - decía al tiempo que se abrazaban y se daban un tierno beso.

Al día siguiente Satori llego como si nada a la escuela y no le hablo a nadie hasta el descanso.

Sakura - ¿Quieres más Shaoran? - Ofreciéndole de su almuerzo.

Shaoran - Claro Sakura.

Sakura - Abre la boca.

Shaoran - Mmmmm... que rico.

Satori - ¿Tienes hambre Shaoran? - Ofreciéndole de su almuerzo e interponiendose entre Sakura y Shaoran.

Eriol - Es de mala educación interrumpir una conversación, Satori.

Tomoyo - No deberías hacerlo.

Satori (en tono sarcástico) - ¿y a ustedes quién les hablo? (Cambiando su tono) ¿si tienes hambre Shaoran?

Sakura (muy molesta (y quien no con lo que le hizo)) - ¡no tiene hambre para tu comida Satori! ¡Así que vete de aquí!

Satori - ¡No te hable a ti!

Shaoran - Satori, Sakura tiene razón no quiero tu comida.

Satori - Pero ¿por qué?

Shaoran - Después de lo que nos hiciste ayer ya no quiero nada que venga de ti, es más ya no quiero ni que me hables.

Satori - Pero Shaoran...

Shaoran - Los siento Satori pero tú te lo buscaste.

Sakura - Vamonos Shaoran.

Eriol - Vamonos Tomoyo.

Tomoyo - Sí, vamos Sakura.

Satori - Te juro que esto no se queda así.

Después del mal rato que les hizo pasar Satori todos se reunieron en casa de Tomoyo para platicar y comer algo.

Eriol - No puedo creer que Satori haya llegado tan lejos.

Sakura - Es una pesada.

Tomoyo - Ya tranquilízate Sakura.

Shaoran (abrazándola) - No te preocupes más por ella mi linda Sakura.

Sakura - Pero es que no creo que se de por vencida tan fácil.

Shaoran - Tal vez no, pero no importa lo que haga yo nunca te dejaré de amar.

Tomoyo - ¡Ay que tierno! Porque no tuve mi cámara.

Todos - ---------------------------

De pronto Sakura, Eriol y Shaoran sintieron la misma presencia extraña de la otra vez.

Eriol - ¿Sintieron eso?

Shaoran - Es la misma presencia de la otra vez.

Sakura - Debemos ir a investigar.

Tomoyo - ¿Es la presencia del enemigo?

Eriol - Sí.

Y todos se dirigieron al lugar donde sintieron la presencia y una vez allí.

Eriol - Es mejor que estemos preparados.

Sakura - Sí "Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto esta misión contigo ¡Libérate!"

Eriol - "Llave que guardas el poder de la obscuridad muestra tu verdadera forma ante Eriol ¡Libérate!"

Shaoran - "Ayúdame a cumplir con mi misión" (y apareció su espada).

Sakura - La presencia es más fuerte en aquella dirección.

Shaoran - Vayamos allá.

Eriol - Quédate atrás de nosotros Tomoyo no quiero que te pase nade.

Tomoyo - Sí Eriol.

De pronto una fuerte ventisca salió de la nada atacando a Sakura.

Tomoyo - ¡Sakura!

Shaoran - ¡Dios del viento venid!

Sakura - ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaa!

Eriol - ¿Estas bien Sakura?

Sakura - Sí muchas gracias Shaoran.

Shaoran - Debemos tener mucho cuidado.

Mujer - ¡Hielo mortal!

Eriol - ¡Cuidado!

Sakura - ¡Escudo!

Eriol - ¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate!

Mujer - Mmmm...No...Jajajajajaja.

Shaoran - ¡No seas cobarde muéstrate!

Hombre - no te atrevas a insultarla ¡Tornado!

Eriol - ¡Campo de energía!

Sakura - ¿Quién eres?

Hombre - Muy pronto lo sabrás. Adiós

Mujer - Pero antes de irnos, un recuerdo ¡Hielo mortal!

Sakura - ¡Escudo! - Después de que se despejara el humo (que quien sabe de donde salió).

Eriol - Las presencias han desaparecido.

Shaoran - Lo que más me preocupa es que no nos dimos cuenta en que momento apareció ese hombre.

Tomoyo - Si no nos hubiera hablado...

Sakura - ... no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de su ataque y nos habría lastimado seriamente.

Eriol - Son muy fuertes.

Shaoran - Así es.

Tomoyo - Debemos irnos.

Sakura - Sí, mi papá y mi hermano me deben estar esperando.

Shaoran - Yo te acompaño Sakura.

Eriol - Y yo a ti Tomoyo.

Sakura - Nos vemos mañana.

Y cada pareja se fue por su lado y cada una comentaba sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Tomoyo - ¿Por qué no se habrá mostrado el enemigo?

Eriol - No lo sé y me preocupa no saber contra quien peleamos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura - Gracias por acompañarme Shaoran.

Shaoran - No es nada, además no debemos dejarte sola.

Sakura - ¿Por qué?

Shaoran - ¿No notaste que el enemigo solo te ataco a ti?

Sakura - No es cierto a ti también a ti te atacaron.

Shaoran - Solo porque insulte a esa mujer pero ella solo te atacaba a ti.

Sakura - Es cierto.

Shaoran - Lo mejor será que el muñeco siempre este contigo hasta que esto pase.

Sakura - Pero no puedo hacer eso Kero es muy latoso y me daría muchos problemas.

Shaoran - Lo sé pero no se me ocurre otra cosa para protegerte.

Sakura - Tal vez a Eriol se le ocurra otra cosa.

Shaoran - Sí es muy posible ¿qué te parece si mañana vamos a mi casa para hablar de esto?

Sakura - Sí, yo le avisaré a Tomoyo y a Eriol.

Shaoran - También a Yue y al muñeco.

En eso llegan a la casa de Sakura.

Shaoran - Pasaré por ti mañana, Sakura.

Sakura (sonrojada) - No me molesta pero ¿por qué?

Shaoran - Ya te dije que no te quiero dejar sola.

Sakura - De acuerdo nos vemos mañana - y se dan un tierno beso de despedida.

Shaoran - Hasta mañana mi linda Sakura.

Sakura - ¡Ya llegue!

Fujitaka - Que bien hija, la cena pronto estará lista.

Touya - Vaya, hasta que llega el monstruo.

Sakura (con vena saltada y puño cerrado) - ¡Hermano! ¡Ya te he dicho que no me digas así!

Fujitaka - Ya dejen de pelear y vengan a cenar.

Ambos - Sí, ya vamos.

Sakura - Esto esta delicioso.

Fujitaka - Gracias Sakura.

Sakura - Por cierto papá, ¿mañana puedo ir a casa de Shaoran?

Touya - De ninguna manera no quiero que vayas a casa de ese mocoso.

Fujitaka - No seas así hijo, claro que puedes ir Sakura.

Sakura - Muchas gracias papá.

Touya - Yo sigo insistiendo que no debería ir.

Sakura - gracias por la comida - y subió a su cuarto.

Kero - ¡Sakuraaa! ¿Estas bien, no te paso nada?

Sakura - Sí Kero, estoy bien.

Kero - Sentí esa energía tan rara pero desapareció muy pronto.

Sakura - Sí, la verdad es que no peleo con nosotros solo nos atacaron y se burlaron de nosotros.

Kero - Quiero que me cuentes todo con detalle (ya que se lo contó).

Kero - Es muy extraño, pero el mocoso tiene razón mañana iré contigo a la escuela.

Sakura - Pero hay que avisarle a Yue.

Kero - No te preocupes ahora voy a avisarle - y salió volando por la ventana.

Sakura - Bueno creo que ya me debo ir a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente.

-¡Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

Sakura - ¡Aaayyy! ¡Ya se me hizo tarde! Kero ¿por qué no me despertaste?

Kero - Lo intente pero no despertaste.

Sakura - Kero metete en la mochila - decía mientras se vestía, peinaba y bajaba a desayunar como rayo.

Touya - Otra vez al monstruo se le hizo tarde.

Pero Sakura ni le hizo caso comió muy pero muy rápido.

Sakura - ¡Gracias por la comida! ¡Ya me voy!

Fujitaka - Adiós hija.

Y afuera el pobre de Shaoran muy preocupado porque ya era muy tarde y Sakura no salía.

Sakura - Lo siento, Shaoran me quede dormida - y le da su beso de buenos días.

Shaoran - No importa pero tenemos que darnos prisa.

Sakura - Sí.

Gracias a un milagro de dios (mejor dicho diosa o sea yo) no llegaron tarde.

Tomoyo - Buenos días, buenos días joven Li.

Ambos - Buenos días.

Profesor - Buenos días, por favor siéntense vamos a empezar la clase.

Todos - Buenos días - ya en el descanso.

Tomoyo - ¿Por qué llegaron tarde?

Sakura - Fue mi culpa me quede dormida.

Eriol - ¿Y tú Shaoran?

Sakura - También es mi culpa él me estaba esperando.

Tomoyo - Ah ya veo.

Eriol - Por otro lado, tenemos que hablar sobre lo que paso ayer.

Shaoran - Vamos a mi casa después de clases.

Todos - Sí.

Después de que acabarán las clases en casa de Shaoran.

Shaoran - Tenemos que idear una forma de que no encuentren a Sakura sola.

Tomoyo - ¿Por qué?

Eriol - Porque en los ataques que hemos tenido solo han atacado a Sakura.

Yue - Ya veo, es muy peligroso que Sakura este sola.

Nakuru - Creo que la única forma de protegerla es que alguien siempre este con ella.

Kero - Cuando este en casa no hay problema ¡porque tiene al gran Kerberus para protegerla!

Todos -------------------------------

Shaoran - Yo puedo acompañarla de su casa a la escuela y viceversa.

Eriol - Y cuando salga lo haremos en grupo.

Sakura - Yo no quiero ser una carga para ustedes.

Kero - Claro que no, Sakura.

Sakura - Sí lo soy por mi culpa hoy Shaoran llegó tarde y que el maestro haya llegado después, no va a pasar siempre, no quiero que todos dejen sus cosas a un lado por cuidarme.

Yue - Sé a lo que te refieres pero creeme que esto lo hacemos de todo corazón.

Kero - Y no vamos a dejarte sola.

Shaoran - No nos perdonaríamos si algo te pasará.

Nakuru - Así que ya no pienses en eso y anímate.

Sakura - Esta bien ya no voy a pensar en eso.

Eriol - Bueno esta decidido.

Spi - ¿Qué les parece para celebrar con un poco de comida?

Kero - ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Un gran pastel!

Todos - ----------------------------------

Wei - Si lo desean puedo traer té y pastelillos.

Shaoran - Sí, Wei gracias.

Una vez que ya trajo el té y los pastelillos.

Kero - Esto esta delicioso.

Sakura - ¿Estas seguro de que no quieres Yue?

Yue - No Sakura gracias.

Tomoyo - Gracias por todo joven Li pero tengo que irme.

Eriol - Yo te acompaño Tomoyo.

Nakuru - Spi vamonos.

Spi (de mala gana porque quería seguir comiendo pastel) -Ya voy.

Yue - Yo también tengo que irme.

Sakura - Creo que también debo irme.

Shaoran - Esta bien vamonos.

Kero - ¡¿Cómo que vamonos! ¡Tú no tienes porque acompañar a Sakura!

Shaoran - Pero si acabamos de decir que no la dejaríamos sola.

Kero - Pero ella no va sola, va conmigo.

Shaoran - ¡Pero yo también quiero acompañarla!

Kero - ¡Sobre mi cadáver mocoso!

Sakura - Por favor no peleen, Kero vamonos - y lo guardo en su bolsa - adiós mi querido Shaoran - y se dieron un tierno beso.

Shaoran - Adiós mi linda Sakura, cuídala mucho muñeco.

Ya una vez que todos se fueron y Wei recogió todo Shaoran se quedo un rato en la sala pensando en el nuevo enemigo.

Wei - ¿Le pasa algo joven Shaoran?

Shaoran - No solo pensaba.

Wei - ¿En la señorita Sakura?

Shaoran - Sí, me preocupa mucho su seguridad.

Wei - No se preocupe joven Shaoran, yo sé que esto muy pronto se resolverá.

Shaoran - sí eso espero, por cierto ¿no ha llamado mi madre?

Wei - No joven Shaoran.

Shaoran - Esperaba que mi madre o algún mago del consejo hubiera averiguado algo.

Wei - Creo que no.


	3. la batalla

hola!

por fin vuelvo con el siguiente capitulo de mi fic, perdon que no haya contestado nada, el capitulo pasado pero como aun soy nueva en esto de publicar aqui, no supe hacerlo

**LMUndine:** gracias por decir que esta interesante, tienes razon es SS (que puedo hacer soy fanatica de esta pareja) y claro que le voy a seguir de hecho este es el penultimo capitulo, como es fue mi primer fic realemente esta muy corto.

**Lunita Kinomoto: **Gracias por leer mi historia, y me alegra que la consideres interesante, espero que leas hasta el final (que realmente no dura mucho) y sigas poniendo tu opinon

EL PODER DEL AMOR

CAPITULO 3:LA BATALLA

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mujer - Ha llegado el momento de presentarnos ante la maestra de cartas.

Hombre - ¿Estás segura?

Mujer - Por supuesto.

Karon - ¿Y como vas a atraerla?

Mujer - Es muy fácil, solo conjuraré un hechizo de nieve.

Hombre - Pero sí aquí es verano.

Mujer - Exacto he ahí el chiste. No nieva en verano, sentirán mi presencia y vendrán a detenerme. Así de fácil.

Karon - Entonces que comience la función.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tres días después de tener a Sakura bien vigilada todos Sakura y Touya invitaron a Yukito y a Tomoyo a cenar.

Fujitaka - Que bueno que te puedas quedar a cenar con nosotros Yukito.

Yukito - Muchas gracias por invitarme.

Sakura - No tienes porque dar las gracias.

Touya - El monstruo tiene razón, come todo lo que quieras.

Yukito - Muchas gracias bueno empecemos (y comienza a comer como desesperado).

Todos ----------------------------------

Tomoyo - Veo que el joven Yukito tiene mucha hambre.

Sakura - Sí eso se ve, por cierto Tomoyo me da mucho gusto que te puedas quedar a dormir.

Tomoyo - Sabes que para quedarme en tu casa mi madre siempre me da permiso.

Después de que terminaron de cenar y de que todos ayudaran al papá de Sakura a recoger la mesa todos se despidieron del papá de Sakura, ya que esa noche iniciaría un viaje para dar unas conferencias para la universidad. Luego de despedirse todos subieron a sus habitaciones (incluidos Tomoyo y Yukito a las habitaciones de Sakura y Touya respectivamente) notaron que empezó a nevar y sienten una presencia muy fuerte. Y sintiendo esto salieron de sus habitaciones (cambiados claro).

Kero - Sakura tienes que ir a donde se siente esa presencia.

Sakura - Sí, pero antes hay que llamar a Shaoran y a Eriol.

Tomoyo - No te preocupes ya me encargue de avisarles que fueran al lugar donde se siente esa presencia.

Touya - ¿De veras tienes que ir?

Sakura - Sí hermano.

Yue - No te preocupes Touya no le pasarás nada malo.

Kerberus - Debemos darnos prisa.

Y se van volando Touya y Tomoyo sobre Kerberus y Yue cargando a Sakura ellos se dirigen hacia el bosque que se encuentra atrás del bosque pingüino en donde ya los están esperando Shaoran, Eriol, Rubymoon y Spinelsun.

Eriol - Que bueno que llegaste Sakura debes liberar tu llave para estar preparados.

Sakura - Sí... "Lave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto esta misión contigo ¡Libérate!"

Eriol - "Llave que guardas el poder de la obscuridad muestra tu verdadera forma ante Eriol quien acepto esta misión contigo ¡Libérate!"

Shaoran - Ayúdame a cumplir mi misión (y apareció su espada).

Mujer - Por fin llegaron los estaba esperando.

Shaoran - ¿Quién eres¡Muéstrate!

Mujer - Si así lo deseas - saltando de un lugar escondido para ponerse enfrente de ellos - Mi nombre es Onomi pero dejen que les presente a mi familia - decía maliciosamente - él es mi esposo Axel - y ágilmente Axel saltaba ágilmente para ponerse a su lado derecho y mi hija Karon pero creo que a ella ya la conocen.

Satori - Hola me da gusto verlos.

Tomoyo - ¿Satori¿Qué haces aquí¡Corre!

Satori - No voy a correr Tomoyo después de todo debo apoyar a mi familia.

Después de decir esto empezó a brillar para transformarse en Karon.

Karon - Oh ¿los sorprendí? Lo siento, déjenme presentarme de nuevo mi nombre es Karon y estoy aquí para quitarte lo que más amas Sakura.

(Los datos personales de Onomi y Axel)

Nombre: Onomi

Cumpleaños: 2 de junio

Edad: secreta pero aparenta unos 33 años

Comida favorita: frutas

Comida no favorita: camarones

Le gusta: pelear (como entrenamiento)

Color favorito: negro

Punto débil: ataques de fuego

Punto fuerte: sus ataques de hielo

Pasatiempo: entrenar con su magia

Onomi tiene ojos azules, es alta, delgada y tiene el cabello lacio de color negro que le llega a la cintura. Siempre viste unas botas negras que le llegan a las rodillas, un pantalón negro ajustado, un top con una joya roja incrustada en medio y unos guantes negros largos.

Ella esta casada con Axel y tiene dos hijos Noa el mayor (que murió 3 años antes de venir tras Sakura) y la menor Karon. Ella viene de otra dimensión donde vivía tranquilamente pero de repente su forma de ser cambió radicalmente y decidió venir tras Sakura arrastrando a toda su familia con ella.

Nombre: Axel

Cumpleaños: 30 de septiembre

Edad: secreta pero aparenta 35 años

Comida favorita: de todo tipo

Comida no favorita: no tiene (al contrario le encanta probar todo tipo de platillos).

Le gusta: ver el atardecer

Color favorito: azul rey

Flor favorita. Las rosas

Punto débil: no es capaz de oponerse a Onomi

Punto fuerte. Es muy ágil

Pasatiempo: investigar hechos del pasado

Axel es alto y algo fornido, tiene el cabello corto y de color castaño obscuro, tiene ojos azules y siempre viste un pantalón azul marino y una camisa negra sin mangas (muy parecido a como se viste Ranma Saotome).

Esta casado con Onomi y tiene dos hijos Noa el mayor (que murió 3 años antes de venir tras Sakura) y la menor Karon. Ellos vivían tranquilamente en otra dimensión pero con el cambio radical de Onomi no le quedo opción más que seguirla; él realmente no quiere lastimar a Sakura pero por Onomi esta dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa.

Onomi - Prepárate para tu fin maestra de cartas.

Axel - Onomi recuerda lo que dijiste.

Karon - Padre ya deja de ser tan bueno, fastidias.

Sakura - ¿Pero yo que les hice para que quieran atacarme?

Onomi - No me hiciste nada, pero debo tener tus poderes y las cartas Sakura.

Karon - Y yo por mi parte ya te dije.

Sakura - No les permitiré que me quiten algo que es mío, yo lo voy a defender.

Kerberus - Si se enfrentan a Sakura, se enfrentarán a nosotros.

Yue - Sakura no esta sola.

Eriol - No permitiremos que la lastimen.

Shaoran - Yo protegeré a Sakura.

Onomi - Basta de charlas es hora de pelear.

Karon - Mamá espera un momento - dirigiéndose a Shaoran - tú mi lindo Shaoran no debes pelear para proteger a la tonta de Sakura ¡porque tú eres mío! - Al terminar de decir esto, recitó un hechizo que encerró a Shaoran en una burbuja.

Shaoran - ¿Qué es esto?

Karon - Ahora si mamá comencemos.

Sakura (muy asustada) - ¿Estas bien Sakura?

Shaoran - Sí solo que no puedo salir.

Touya - No seas tonto mocoso usa tu espada.

Shaoran - ------------ Sí claro enseguida.

Aunque Shaoran dio diversos ataques a la burbuja con su espada esta no parecía debilitarse.

Karon - No te esfuerces Shaoran, esa burbuja es irrompible.

Shaoran - ¡Rayos¡Sakura¡Cuidado atrás de ti!

Onomi aprovechando la distracción de todos estaba preparando un ataque contra Sakura.

Onomi - Toma esto maestra de cartas ¡Hielo mortal!

Sakura - ¿Qué?

Yue - No te lo permitiré.

Cuando el humo se disperso se pudo ver que Sakura no había sido dañada por una barrera que había creado Yue.

Sakura - Muchas gracias Yue.

Tomoyo - ¿Estas bien Sakura?

Sakura - Si Tomoyo no te preocupes.

Touya - Tienes que estar más alerta monstruo.

Sakura - ¡Hermano! No me digas así.

Onomi - Karon, Axel ataquen.

Axel - ¡Tormenta azul!

Axel - ¡Tornado!

Onomi - ¡Hielo mortal!

Sakura - ¡Escudo!

Eriol - ¡Barrera protectora!

Los 3 ataques juntos eran muy poderosos y las protecciones de Eriol y Sakura apenas si pudieron resistir. (Una información de la autora: el ataque de Onomi consiste en una serie de estacas de hielo que atacan causando un gran daño a su enemigo, la técnica de Axel consiste en una serie de patadas muy rápidas lanzadas al aire que se combinan con su magia creando un poderoso torbellino y la técnica de Karon consiste en una especie de combinación de las técnicas de sus padres: una serie de pedazos de hielo se combinan con un fuerte viento. Los tres ataques se pueden mover a voluntad con el movimiento de sus manos.

Karon - ¿Eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer?

Shaoran - Karon, sácame de aquí.

Karon - Claro, cuando mate a Sakura.

Kerberus - Eso no lo permitiré.

Onomi - Muere maestra de cartas ¡cruz de hielo!

(Es un ataque en el que 4 estacas atacan al oponente de 4 direcciones diferentes formando una cruz).

Sakura - ¡Escudo!

Eriol - ¡Eso no será suficiente!

Sakura - ¡Aaaaaaaaa!

Touya y Tomoyo - ¡Sakura!

Karon - Pero tú no debes ayudarla Eriol ¡ventisca azul!

Eriol - ¡Ataque de fuego! - Ambos ataques se neutralizan.

Yue - Sakura ¿estas bien?

Sakura - Sí no me paso nada.

Touya - No podemos seguir así deben atacarlos.

Sakura - Tienes razón hermano; "haz al suelo temblar y atrápalos en una grieta ¡Tierra!"

Axel - Eso no servirá de nada ¡Levitación!

Pero al elevarse también el ataque de tierra se elevó atacándolos en el aire.

Karon - ¡Aaaaaaaaa!

Axel - Deja en paz a mi hija ¡viento mortal! (Un ataque en el que potentes ráfagas de viento se dirigen al oponente envolviéndolo en una especie de torbellino causándole diversas heridas).

Tierra - ¡No ama Sakura!

En ese instante Tierra dejo de atacar a Karon y se movió para crear una barrera frente a Sakura para protegerla.

Sakura - Muchas gracias Tierra.

Shaoran - Sakura no dejes de atacarlos.

Rubymoon - Debemos atacarlos...

Yue - No podemos seguir así.

Eriol - Kerberus, Yue ataquen a Axel, Sakura tú a Onomi con la carta Fuego y Spinelsun y Rubymoon traten de liberar a Shaoran.

Touya - ¿Y tú qué harás?

Eriol - Yo atacaré a Karon ¿listos¡Ataquen!

Sakura - "Carta bajo el poder de mi estrella brinda tu poder a mi báculo y ayúdame a pelear contra mis enemigos ¡Fuego!"

Yue - ¡Bola de energía!

Kerberus - ¡Bola de fuego!

Eriol - ¡Toma esto! - Creando una bestia de agua parecida a una serpiente.

Spinelsun - ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a sacarlo?

Rubymoon - Hay que atacarlo al mismo tiempo y desde diferentes ángulos.

Spinelsun - De acuerdo ¿lista¡Ahora!

Pero a pesar de que ambos atacaron la burbuja al mismo tiempo con ataques muy fuertes la burbuja no pareció debilitarse. Por otro lado aunque Sakura, Yue, Kerberus y Eriol atacaban a Onomi, Axel y Karon ellos eran muy rápidos y ningún ataque lograba tocarlos.

Touya - ¡Rayos! De nada sirve que los ataquen si no les dan.

Yue - Son demasiado rápidos.

Kerberus - Si tan solo se tardarán más tiempo en reaccionar.

Eriol - ¡Eso es! Que buena idea Kerberus.

Sakura - ?

Eriol - Sakura tienes que utilizar la carta Tiempo.

Sakura - ¿La carta tiempo?

Eriol - Así es, si detienes su tiempo no podrán moverse y en ese momento podremos atacarlos.

Sakura - De acuerdo "deténlos para que podamos atacarlos ¡Tiempo!"

Eriol - Ahora ataquen.

Sakura - ¡Fuego!

Yue - ¡Bola de energía!

Kerberus - ¡Bola de fuego!

Eriol - ¡Serpiente marina!

Onomi, Axel y Karon - ¡Aaaaaaaaa!

Los ataques causaron una gran explosión (al combinarse todos se volvieron tan poderosos que explotaron en cuanto tocaron al enemigo) pero cuando se despejo el humo pudieron ver que ellos estaban en pie solo algo lastimados.

Onomi - Ya verán ¡esto me lo pagarán!

Eriol - Sakura vuelve a utilizar la carta Tiempo.

Sakura - Pero...

Yue - ¿Qué pasa?

Sakura - Es que no se me hace justo atacarlos así, sin que se puedan defender.

Kerberus - Pero Sakura...

Sakura - Sé que ellos son nuestros enemigos pero por favor vamos a atacarlos sin usar la carta Tiempo.

Eriol - Esta bien Sakura - sonriéndole - adelante

Tomoyo - ¡Oh que hermosa escena!

Kerberus - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Karon - ¿Por qué hizo eso? Así podría ganarnos fácilmente.

Axel - Es que... tiene un gran corazón - dijo tristemente.

Karon - ¿Un gran corazón? - Dijo sin comprender.

Onomi - Olvídense de eso ¡ataquen¡Soplo helado! - Un ataque en el que pone su mano frente a su boca (como si mandará un beso) haciendo que todo lo que esta frente a ella se congele.

Kerberus - Barrera de fuego - haciendo una barrera que neutraliza el ataque de Onomi.

Onomi - ¡Ya me canse de esto! Axel, Karon es hora de hacer nuestro ataque especial.

Axel - ¿Queeeeeé¿La ventisca glacial!

notas:

que les parecio? espero que dejen sus comentarios y nos vemos en el ultimo capitulo

no se lo pierdan!


	4. el poder del amor

hola!

gracias por el comentario, es una lastima que solo ustedes dos hayan leido mi fic pero bueno que se puede hacer, se los agradezco mucho.

EL PODER DEL AMOR

CAPITULO 4:EL PODER DEL AMOR

Axel - ¿Queeeeeé¡¿La ventisca glacial!

Onomi - Así es.

Karon - Pero no hemos hecho ese ataque desde... lo de Noa - terminó de decir a punto de llorar.

Onomi - Lo sé - y sus ojos se tornaron un poco más claros pero se volvieron a obscurecer de inmediato - pero no importa lo podemos hacer sin él.

Axel - Pero no podemos hacer ese ataque destruiríamos toda la ciudad, cientos de personas morirían.

Onomi - ¿Y? Mientras la maestra de cartas muera habrá valido la pena.

Touya - ¿Dijo que destruiría toda la ciudad?

Kerberus - Debe tratarse de un ataque muy poderoso.

Eriol - Si es tan poderoso... no podremos defendernos de él - mirando a Sakura.

Sakura - ¡Detente! Por favor no lo hagas.

Onomi - Ya es muy tarde comiencen.

Axel - Pero Onomi...

Karon - Mamá...

Onomi - Hagan lo que les digo o qué ¿ya no me amas Axel? Y tú Karon ¿ya no me quieres?

Karon - Esta bien mamá - dijo muy triste.

Axel (suspirando) - De acuerdo.

Onomi - Poderes del hielo y el viento vengan a nosotros...

Karon -... que los llamamos, ayúdenos a acabar con nuestros enemigos...

Axel -... para que ya no hagan más daño a los demás...

Onomi -... vengan a...

Voz - ¡Ya basta!

Al escuchar esa voz los tres se sorprendieron y se desconcentraron inmediatamente.

Sakura - ¿Por qué se detienen?

Spinelsun - ¿De dónde salió esa voz?

Touya - No lo sé pero se ve que los afecto bastante.

Axel - ¿Pero cómo?

Voz - Ya basta por favor deténganse.

Onomi - ¿Noa¿Mi pequeño Noa? - A punto de llorar y sus ojos aclarándose poco a poco.

Noa - Sí mamá por favor detente.

Mientras se escuchaba su voz se iba acercando a la luz. Era un joven de unos 19 años, tenía el cabello castaño obscuro y unos hermosos ojos azules ropa como su padre so lo que era de color blanco; conforme más se acercaba se podía ver claramente que tenía unas hermosas alas blancas en la espalda y todo su cuerpo estaba rodeado de un resplandor que desprendía una gran calidez.

(Aquí les presento los datos personales de Noa)

Nombre: Noa

Cumpleaños: 23 de mayo

Edad: secreta pero aparenta 19 años

Comida favorita: panes al vapor

Comida no favorita: pulpo

Le gusta: la nieve

Color favorito: el blanco

Flor favorita: rosas blancas

Punto débil: es algo despistado

Punto fuerte: es muy noble

Pasatiempo: observar la vida de otras dimensiones

Noa es el hijo mayor de Onomi y Axel; él era muy tranquilo pero desafortunadamente 3 años antes de que ellos vinieran a esta dimensión él murió dando su vida por su familia ya que un poderoso demonio llamado Grow los atacaba.

Onomi - Noa... mi niño... - dijo con mucha ternura e ilusión.

Axel - Noa... - dijo muy sorprendido.

Karon - ¡Hermano! - Grito y corrió llorando a abrazarlo.

Noa - Mi hermanita, por favor no llores, me gusta más cuando sonríes. Mamá por favor detente lucha contra él puedes derrotarlo.

Axel - Entonces... ¿mis sospechas eran ciertas Noa?

Noa - Así es. Lo siento papá - y al ver que caía de rodillas desecho le dijo - pero no es tu culpa - acercándose para consolarlo.

Onomi (hablando con voz diabólica) - Ya es tarde ella es mía, llegaste demasiado tarde Noa ya no pueden hacer nada.

Axel - ¡Nooooo¡Onomi!

Noa (volviéndose hacia Sakura) - Por favor, por favor Sakura ayuda a mi mamá.

Sakura - Sí... ¿pero que puedo hacer?

Onomi - No pierdan su tiempo ¡Hielo mortal!

Yue - Barrera protectora.

Noa - Hay una forma de detenerla... pero te debilitarás mucho.

Sakura - No importa debemos detenerla.

Noa - Gracias Sakura - volviéndose hacia Karon - primero hermanita debes sacar a Shaoran de esa burbuja.

Karon - De acuerdo - recitando un hechizo la burbuja desapareció.

Rubymoon - Tanto que nos esforzamos para que ella la desapareciera tan fácilmente.

Onomi - ¡Hielo mortal¡Hielo mortal!

Yue y Eriol - Barrera protectora.

Noa - Shaoran ven aquí ponte al lado de Sakura.

Shaoran - Sí.

Noa - Lo que deben saber es que ella no es mi mamá.

Karon - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Noa?

Noa - Déjame terminar me refiere a que ese no es el comportamiento de mi mamá desafortunadamente hace mucho tiempo...

-----------------------------------------Inicio del flash back-------------------------------------------------

Se ve a Onomi con un precioso vestido azul largo de manga corta recogiendo violetas en un campo cuando de pronto...

Voz - Onomiiii, Onomiiii...

Onomi (asumiendo posición de defensa) - ¿Quién esta ahí? Muéstrese

Voz - No te asustes Onomi.

Onomi - ¿Quién eres?

Voz - Mi nombre es Seth y soy un espíritu.

Onomi - ¿Y qué quieres?

Seth - Oh, casi nada, solo... ¡tu cuerpo! - Y diciendo esto le lanzo una serie de rayos que la dejaron inconsciente - que fácil - y diciendo esto se introdujo en su cuerpo hasta que de pronto Onomi se paro como si nada, se arreglo, recogió sus flores y se dirigió a su casa pero sus ojos poco a poco se iban obscureciendo conforme caminaba y se iba riendo de una forma diabólica.

-------------------------------------Fin del flash back--------------------------------------------------------

Noa - Por culpa de ese espíritu maligno mi mamá esta haciendo esto.

Shaoran - Pero si paso hace tanto tiempo ¿por qué nos ataca hasta ahora?

Noa - Porque el espíritu tardo mucho en dominar por completo a mi madre. Por eso el cambio fue gradual.

Onomi - Ya les dije que pierden su tiempo ¡Hielo mortal¡Cruz de hielo!

Kerberus y Spinelsun - ¡Barrera protectora!

Rubymoon - Será mejor que descansen un poco Yue y amo Eriol (ya que mientras Noa les explicaba Onomi no había dejado de atacarlos y Eriol y Yue los estaban defendiendo).

Shaoran - ¿Y cómo podemos detenerla?

Noa - La única forma es usar el más grande de los poderes.

Sakura - ¿El más grande de los poderes?

Noa - Sí, el amor. Tú y Shaoran deben atacarla juntos.

Sakura - ¿Cómo?

Noa - Primero Shaoran tu debes atacarla directamente con tu espada y después tú debes atacarla con viento Sakura evitando que se mueva y por último ambos deben atacarla con la carta amor.

Shaoran - De acuerdo ¿estas lista Sakura?

Sakura - Sí.

Shaoran - Al ataque - y comenzó a atacarla con su espada sin lograr tocarla.

Sakura - "Sujétala con cadenas de justicia ¡Viento!"

Como Shaoran había estado observando a Sakura mientras atacaba de Onomi pudo alejarse de un salto antes de que viento atrapará a Onomi.

Sakura - ¿Listo Shaoran?

Shaoran - Sí - y se coloco al lado de Sakura y ambos tomaron el báculo (así como en el último capítulo de la serie para transformar las cartas luz y obscuridad) - "utiliza tu magia para volverla a la normalidad..."

Sakura -"... y expulsar a ese espíritu maligno."

Ambos - ¡Amor!

Como Onomi estaba ocupada tratando de librarse de Viento no se dio cuenta del ataque de Sakura y Shaoran así que cuando la niña de la carta Amor la abrazó comenzó algo sorprendente: entre más fuerte la abrazaba el espíritu iba saliendo poco a poco del cuerpo de Onomi hasta que salió completamente.

Seth - Ingenuos y ahora ¿qué van a hacer?

Noa - Ahora yo me encargaré de ti - y poniendo sus manos al frente lanzó una cegadora luz y cuando esta desapareció el espíritu ya no estaba.

Axel (que había corrido al lado de Onomi) - Onomi, Onomi, por favor despierta, Onomi, despierta.

Karon - Por favor mamá despierta.

Touya - ¿Y dónde esta el espíritu?

Noa - Ya me encargue de él.

Onomi - Aaa... ¿qué paso?

Axel - No estoy seguro.

Karon - Noa ¿te quedarás con nosotros?

Noa - No mi pequeña hermanita.

Onomi - ¿Por qué?

Noa - Porque yo ya no pertenezco a este mundo y debo volver al paraíso. Por favor mamá, papá, Karon ámenme, recuérdenme y déjenme ir. Deben hacer su vida... sin mí. Por más difícil que sea, por más imposible que parezca deben hacerlo.

Onomi - Te amo hijo, lo haremos, lo prometo.

Axel - Te amo hijo, cuídate.

Karon - Te amo hermano, espero que nos volvamos a ver muy pronto.

Noa - Espero que no tan pronto, los amo adiós... ¡ahh! Sakura

Sakura - ¿Sí?

Noa - Tu madre quiere que sepas que esta muy orgullosa de ti y de tu hermano.

Sakura (llorando) - ¿Mi mamá?

Noa - Así es también me pidió que te dijera que cuides mucho a su hija Shaoran.

Shaoran - Así lo haré, lo prometo.

Noa - Adiós cuídate mucho maestra de cartas y gracias por todo.

Y desapareció todos quedaron muy sorprendidos por lo que acababa de pasar pero Onomi, Axel y Karon después de unos minutos en silencio desaparecieron sin decir palabra.

Touya - Parece que ya acabo.

Eriol - Sí parece que esa familia ha sufrido mucho.

Tomoyo - Creo que debemos irnos.

Días después saliendo de la escuela después de oír todas las teorías del porque Satori había desaparecido y ya no había ido a la escuela se la encontraron frente a frente.

Karon (con la apariencia de Satori) - ¿Podrían venir conmigo por favor?

Eriol - Claro - y se dirigieron a lo profundo del bosque pingüino donde se había llevado a cabo la pelea. Cuando se detienen Karon retoma su verdadera forma y se une a Onomi y a Axel que ya los estaban esperando.

Axel - Solo queríamos verlos para pedirles perdón por lo que les hicimos y decirles que volveremos a nuestra dimensión para continuar con nuestras vidas.

Karon - Yo lamento de verdad todo lo que les hice pasar en especial a ti Sakura.

Sakura - No importa olvídalo.

Onomi - Y yo quiero pedirles perdón por todo lo que les hice.

Shaoran - No se preocupe sabemos que no fue su culpa sino la de ese demonio.

Eriol - Cuídense mucho.

Axel - Gracias por su ayuda. Adiós.

Todos - Adiós.

Onomi y Karon - Adiós - y desaparecieron.

Tomoyo - Creo que debemos irnos.

Eriol - Sí - y ellos dos empezaron a caminar.

Sakura (que se quedo parada junto con Shaoran) - ¿Sabes? Sin la ayuda de Noa no lo habríamos logrado.

Shaoran - Tienes razón.

Sakura - ¿Qué pasará cuando llegue el siguiente enemigo?

Shaoran (tomándola de las manos y mirándola de frente) - Cuando el próximo enemigo llegue no importa que tan fuerte sea lo enfrentaremos juntos - y se dieron un largo y tierno beso.

FIN

espero que les haya gustado, este fue el primer fic que hice los siguientes son de Ranma asi que espero que cuando los publique los lean, de nuevo gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer este fic

nos vemos!


End file.
